


Where Flowers Bloom

by KittyHowell



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Danny in recovery, M/M, Recovery, Set right after movie, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell
Summary: Nicholas isn’t good at explaining how he feels so he just keeps buying Danny flowers.





	Where Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> My second AngelButter story. There will probably be a third when inspiration strikes. I can’t help but love them. I may be obsessed.  
> *All meanings of the different flowers came from google. I am not an expert in floriography.*

**Where Flowers Bloom**

 

Danny is drowning.    
  
He can feel himself slipping further and further away. He tries, desperately, to cling to consciousness. He can feel Nicholas’ hand in his. His partner is crying; he can’t believe Nicholas is actually crying for him. He sounds desperate. Danny has never heard him sound like this, not even when they were shooting it out with the NWA. God, has it really only been a couple hours ago? Danny is terrified. 

  
Nicholas releases the grip on his hand. Danny calls out for him but his name comes out minced and gargled. Danny realizes there’s blood in his mouth. His vision blurs over and he’s being moved. He’s not sure how or by whom but he feels himself float for just a moment and then the unmistakable feeling of being carried off. He calls out for Nicholas again, and then Nicholas is there, holding his hand and speaking to him. Danny can’t make out any of the words, only his tears. He wants to reach up and wipe them away but his body feels too unwieldy, too much like lead to do anything other than be still.    
  
Danny drowns further and further down until he can’t feel or hear anything anymore. As he slips away completely, he calls out for Nicholas one more time but he’s unsure if it’s out loud or just in his own head. He can only hope he’s not dying.    
  
...   
  
Danny wakes up, though for only a moment. Nicholas is by his side, snoring softly from where his head is resting against the bed. He’s holding Danny’s hand in an impressive grip considering his sleeping state. Danny reaches out for him with his other hand, careful of the needle, and gently brushes his fingers against the back of his partner’s head before relaxing as much as he can in the hospital bed.    
  
That’s when he sees them. The small plant of purple hyacinth sitting on the windowsill.    
  
They’re pretty, though conceivably a bit unusual to have in a hospital room. His mother loved flowers and plants. Danny didn’t inherit her green thumb, per se, but he’d pay close attention to her when she spoke to him about it. Being around Nicholas’ has given him a refresher course in them as of late. Not so much because they spoke about them. They didn’t. But Nicholas had mentioned it to him, so he thought it best to look at his mother’s old thing, if only to have something to speak to Nicholas about and absolutely not to impress him.    
  


Still, he thinks maybe he’s mistaken. He looks down at Nicholas again and suddenly feels tears in his eyes. His head swims; he tries to reach out for him again but is overtaken and quickly falls back sleep.    
  
_ deep feeling of sadness; asking for forgiveness.  _ _  
_   
...   
  
Nicholas is no longer holding his hand the second time Danny wakes up but he’s thankfully still in the room. He’s sitting in the chair next to the bed, doing paperwork at a makeshift desk. His eyes snap up immediately when Danny rolls his head to look at him.    
  
The smile he receives is worth the pain that shoots through his stomach and radiates down his groin and then up his back.    
  
Danny can’t stop the grimace that takes over his whole face and before he can open his mouth to tell Nicholas he’s fine, really, he is, the blond is reaching over and pressing the button for the nurse.    
  
A nurse is there in less than thirty seconds, then a second, and a third. Then a doctor. They’re asking him questions and poking him and shining lights in his eyes.    
  
Danny cooperates as best he can but he’s momentarily distracted by the flowers on the windowsill. The plant is still there, but it’s now off to the side, as if to make way for the new arrival. Anemone’s are lovely, he’d always thought so, simple but pretty. Again, they’re a bit unusual but that seems to be a theme.    
  
He can’t help but question them, nonetheless. Or, he tries. A nurse interrupts before he can get two words out. He answers her questions but he’s still focused on the flowers.    
  
_ fading hope; feeling of being forsaken; or more happily, anticipation _ .    
  
Danny isn’t sure what meaning he’s suppose to be reading into. His eyes catch Nicholas then, who’s moved almost completely in his line of sight while stepping out of the way for one of the nurses.    
  
He’s crying. Nicholas has tears in his eyes and a few running down his cheeks. He doesn’t even bother to wipe them away. It’s then that Danny realizes he’s crying too and he thinks, maybe, he should be reading into all three.    
  
...   
  
Danny is getting stronger by the day but he’s still too weak to go home. He spends his days sleeping or channel surfing. He wishes he had his DVD collection but the hospital doesn’t have a player anyway.    
  
This is only normal on days Nicholas isn’t with him though. Which is probably three or four days out of the week, depending. Depending on what was something Nicholas refused to tell him at first. Eventually he broke.    
  
The Met had sent some help in order to get the bodies out of the castle. They remaining team and forensics have been evacuating the castle of all the remains and trying to sort through everyone who was down there. They didn’t need the identities to make a case against the previous elders of their village but it was their duty to bring closure to everyone. Nicholas has been dealing with the press, and the Met, and so much shit, Danny is surprised he has any time at all for him.    
  
Nicholas has promised to be there today, so Danny is waiting for him rather impatiently. The anemones had been taken away that morning and Danny wonders if Nicholas will bring him more flowers. Of course, he has no real proof that Nicholas has been bringing them at all. Danny has never asked; Nicholas has never said. Neither has Doris, Fisher, or any else who’s visited him.    
  
Danny’s thoughts are interrupted, as they are so often these days, by someone walking into the room. This time it’s Nicholas and Danny is never more excited to be interrupted than when it’s by Nicholas.    
  
His partner is carrying a vase with a bouquet of yellow roses. He sets them on the windowsill and then turns to Danny, who’s grinning madly at him. Nicholas actually looks a little flustered. Danny notices the skin around his collar goes pink but decides not to mention it.    
  
_ warmth; friendship; optimism; joy  _ _  
_   
“They’re beautiful,” Danny says happily, beaming like a fool. Nicholas grins back just as fiercely and sits besides him.    
  
“I’m glad you like them. I wasn’t sure what to bring, but I thought these were...appropriate.”    
  
“Everything you brought has been wonderful,” Danny states, taking a chance. The way Nicholas ducks his head and blushes tells Danny he’s been right all along. “I’m really glad you’re here.” It comes out before he can stop it, but he hadn’t wanted to stop it to begin with.    
  
“I am too, Danny,” Nicholas grabs his hand and holds it tightly. “I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’d been here.”   
  
“You were here two days ago, Nick.” He chuckles.    
  
Nicholas’ lip quivers but only for a second. “I wish I could be with you more.”    
  
“You have a lot to deal with, Nick, no worries. You’re here so much as it is.”    
  
“You’re more important,” Nicholas tells him, smiling. It doesn’t reach his eyes, so Danny knows he’s still feeling bad.    
  
“I feel lucky to have you here at all.” It’s the truth, but he wouldn’t mind Nicholas coming more. He doesn’t mention this, however. It’ll only make Nick feel even more remorseful and Danny would be damned if he causes it himself. “At least I get out soon.”    
  
“Yes, I spoke to your doctor this morning.”    
  
“You did?”    
  
“I call everyday,” the blond remarks, a bit reluctantly. “To get updates.”    
  
“Well, okay,” Danny says, trying not to smile. “I did sign all those papers so you could. Good to know it wasn’t a waste.”    
  
His father had always been on all his emergency contact paperwork and everything else he had. Once he woke up and was lucid enough, he asked for the documentation to make Nicholas his new designated person. He gave the doctors permission to share everything with Nick. He also made Nick responsible for all medical decisions if he was unable to do so himself.    
  
“Well, anyway, I brought you something.” Nicholas reaches into his bag and pulls out his laptop. He sits it down on the small table next to Danny - which had been Nick’s desk when he filled out paperwork - and then a few DVDs. “I hope these are okay. I brought a selection.”   
  
Danny notices that Point Break and Bad Boys II are both missing but that’s probably a good thing for the time being, as it may be. Nicholas brought the first Lethal Weapon and Die Hard, a zombie movie, and a Jackie Chan martial arts film. Then his eyes land over the DVD placed at the bottom of the pile.    
  
“Nicholas! This is the new Fast and Furious movie. It’s not out on DVD yet!”    
  
Nicholas smiles, looking a little shy but extremely pleased by Danny’s reaction. “I know a guy.”    
  
“This is perfect.”    
  
...   
  
They find more bodies.    
  
Work gets crazy.    
  
They get the call at just after midnight and Nicholas is instantly up and apologizing to Danny. He looks frazzled and sad and  _ oh so fucking tired.  _ The raven haired man manages to calm him down, telling him it isn’t safe to drive in his condition and  _ please, dear God, Nicholas don’t leave like this.  _ _  
_   
There must be something in his voice because it gives Nick pause. His eyes are wild when they look at Danny but also desperate and somber. It only takes a second for Nicholas to calm down. He cups Danny’s cheek gently. “I’m sorry, Danny. I’m really fine. Not tired at all.”     
  
Danny is still clutching Nicholas’ shirt tightly. He pulls his partner to him, resting his head on his shoulder so he can shove his nose into the blond’s neck. “Stay til mornin’.”    
  
He only lets go when he feels his partner nod his head. Nicholas spends the rest of the night in the chair next to Danny’s bed. He falls asleep rather quickly, despite what he’s told Danny just minutes before. Danny doesn’t sleep. Not until his eyes become so heavy he can’t keep them open any longer.    
  
When he wakes up, Nicholas is still there. He’s getting ready to leave in the morning light. He smiles at Danny, who’s barely awake and threatening to fall back asleep any second.    
  
“Go back to sleep, Danny,” Nicholas whispers before placing a light kiss to his forehead. Danny does.    
  
...   
  
Danny knows he shouldn’t be but he’s disappointed when Nicholas doesn’t come to visit him for the next couple of days. It isn’t right; Nick is under a lot of stress and has a lot of responsibilities he needs to take care of. The whole of Sandford is counting on him.    
  
Nick calls everyday, both to speak to the doctor and Danny. He apologizes over and over with Danny reassuring him it’s fine and he understands. Nicholas is never convinced but moves on.    
  
On what would be the fourth day of not seeing Nicholas, one of the hospital volunteers enters his room with a flower arrangement.    
  
“Someone is popular,” the young man says, smiling. “You always have different flowers when I come by this room. I hope they cheer you up tons.”    
  
“They do, yes.” Danny blushes, not sure how to or even bother telling the volunteer that they’ve all been from the same person. He doesn’t get to dwell on it long because the young man lifts the card and reads it. There’s a fondness in his eyes and when he hands it to Danny, it’s almost like he knows. Knows what is something Danny hasn’t worked out for himself yet.    
  
The card reads:    
  
Danny,    
  
I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you lately. I promise I’ll be round later today.    
  
Nicholas    
  
Danny can’t help but smile, a warmth so warm and bright spreading through his chest he thinks the man in front of him must be able to see it and feel it too. The volunteer sets the vase on the windowsill, says his goodbyes and leaves, the smile never leaving his face.    
  
Danny looks at the flowers and finds himself reaching for the phone before he can think. He dials Nicholas’s cell phone number. It rings only twice before his partner answers, obviously worried. Danny doesn’t normally call; he doesn’t want to bother him while he’s working.    
  
“I miss you too.” The stupid grin on his face is massive and he loves it.    
  
“Yes, um,” Nicholas pauses to process what Danny has said. “I see the flowers were delivered. Do you like them?”    
  
“I love them.”    
  
_ I love you _ .    
  
It occurs to him then that Nicholas may not have realized Danny knew what he was doing; what he was saying.    
  
“I’m going to be on my way there shortly.”    
  
“Brilliant!”    
  
Nicholas chuckles and Danny doesn’t want to let him go but he knows he has to in order for Nick to get to him. When he hangs up, he looks back at the red and pink carnations shining beautifully in the summer sunlight.    
  
_ You are unforgettable; admiration; I miss you.  _ _  
_   
...   
  
By the following Monday, Danny has graduated from bed rest and hospital gowns to pajamas and being asked to walk around the hospital floor to start regaining some of his strength.    
  
Danny is well known and well liked on the floor. Nicholas isn’t at all surprised by this, but he still seems uncomfortable and a little embarrassed when the staff wave, smile, and comment on how often Nick comes to visit. They all coo and awe at them. That’s what they’re doing now as Nicholas hasn’t left his side, not even an inch out of step, since the two started their trip around the floor.    
  
Momentarily distracted at a wink one of the nurses throws their way, Danny nearly trips. He may have, if not for his partner’s strong hand gripping his elbow and keeping him upright.    
  
“Sorry, got distracted there.”    
  
Nicholas’ hand gently slides down from his elbow until he slips it into Danny’s open hand. He threads their fingers together and without a word, starts walking in their original direction.    
  
The nurse smiles happily at them before taking off into someone’s room. Nicholas looks away, coughing.    
  
“Something wrong?”    
  
“Just,” the blonde starts but immediately stops. He takes a deep breath and shrugs. “I haven’t felt like this before.” He offers no other explanation; he doesn’t look at Danny and he doesn’t falter in his short but sure strides.    
  
Danny doesn’t have the courage to ask.    
  
...   
  
Danny is finally getting released. The doctor tells both him and Nick that he can go under certain circumstances that his partner agrees to before ever hearing them.    
  
They aren’t too bad, as far as restrictions go. He can’t return to work for another two weeks and when he does, it’s on desk duty. He can’t live alone for just as long. Nicholas tells him he’ll been staying with Danny until he’s completely healed. There’s other stuff too, like physical therapy and no drinking, and exercise but Danny’s head swims with the idea of Nicholas living with him.    
  
With his hyacinth in his lap, he’s more excited than a kid on Christmas as Nicholas wheels him out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Two nurses help get him settled in the car and it’s not until he’s buckled in and thanking them both does he realize the one nurse is the one who’s winked at them earlier. She looks between him and Nicholas who’s in the driver’s seat now and double checking his seatbelt and winks again.    
  
“Have a safe trip home,” she tells them both, then leans into Danny and says, “and good luck!”    
  
He doesn’t think she’s just talking about his recovery.     
  
The drive is silent, mostly because Danny sleeps the whole time.    
  
...    
  
Nicholas helps Danny into his flat, sits him down on the couch and leaves the room to put on a kettle of tea. Danny sighs happily at being there. At being alive. At having Nick with him. It’s amazing what almost dying does the perspective.    
  
God he missed his couch.    
  
He’s stretching out on it, grinning like a fool, when his eyes catch the vase on the windowsill.    
  
The sunflowers are gorgeous. His garden doesn’t grow them and he doubts Nicholas has had anytime to do it himself. That means he had to go out and buy them. They look new, like he just got them.    
  
Nicholas comes back with the tea only a moment later. He sees Danny eyeing the flowers and clears his throat.    
  
“A little welcome home present,” he says, softly, “I hope you like them.”    
  
He looks a little embarrassed again and Danny means to say something, he really does, but the tea taste amazing. No one can make tea like Nick can. And he’s nervous, okay? He’ll admit it. He’s not sure what to say. Nick gives him his necessary medication and Danny goes to speak after a moment but instead, he curls into Nick. The blond wraps his arms around Danny. He feels like he fits, just so, at his side. Danny nuzzles Nicholas’s neck, kisses it gently before falling asleep.    
  
_ Pure thoughts; adoration; dedication.  _ _  
_   
...   
  
Danny wakes up to the sound of bacon crackling and the smell of tea. He sits up a moment, unable to stop the smile on his face. It’s been a week since he’s been home and Nick, as promised, has not left his side since he’d picked him up from the hospital - except bathroom breaks and when Danny manages to sleep in his own bed and not on the couch with Nicholas.    
  
Not for lack of trying, of course. Danny had offered for Nick to sleep in the bed with him the first night when the blond helped him in and tucked the blanket around him. He’d had hope that if Nick said yes, something would have happened. At the very least they could have had a proper cuddle. But Nick had only smiled, kissed his forehead, and told him good night before slipping out the room.    
  
Danny suspects it has something to do with the pain medication he’s on. They do make him a little loopy, or perhaps Nicholas’ guilt over what happened is stopping it. Maybe both. It’s possible Danny is completely misreading everything that’s happened but he’s hoping he hasn’t. He’s feeling a little ridiculous about it all now.    
  
Danny knows if he doesn’t get up soon that Nick will come looking for him. He pushes himself out of bed, debates whether or not to put on clothes, decides against it, and heads out into the kitchen.    
  
He stops halfway there when something catches the corner of his eye. He turns quickly towards it and just stops. He stops moving; almost stops breathing.    
  
Sitting on the windowsill now is a Japanese Peace Lily. Danny knows it isn’t Nick’s because he’s asked Doris before about it. She said the one Nicholas sacrificed over Lurch’s head had sat on the floor of the hotel too long and then ended up in evidence. Danny knows it’s not his peace lily, not from his birthday anyway. Poor Leslie Tiller’s blood had gotten on it and was sadly also entered into evidence. With no one to take care of them, they both withered away.    
  
This peace lily is alive and thriving. It looks gorgeous and healthy. It comes complete with a blue ribbon wrapped around it’s pot.    
  
Peace lilies tend to represent purity, innocence, and rebirth but...   
  
Danny remembers what Nick said about Janine saying he loved his lily more than he loved her.    
  
He remembers how Nick said he’d missed some birthdays.    
  
He remembers how he thought, probably foolishly, that if Nick had remembered his birthday, it was sign they were meant to be.    
  
He remembers never mentioning his birthday coming up or on the day because he was too scared that Nick would forget, or not even care, and leave him heartbroken.    
  
He remembers Nick being upset when he finds out and rushing off to the flower shop.    
  
He remembers what the peace lily means to Nick.    
  
Nick walks into the living room now, a tray with breakfast in his hands. He stops when he sees Danny. This time he doesn’t mention the plant or even try to get his attention. He waits until the younger man turns and looks at him.    
  
Nick is watching Danny. He’s just watching; barely blinking. Danny realizes after a moment he’s waiting. Nick is waiting for him to understand and perhaps, maybe more than just understand.    
  
“I’m not good at explaining how I feel,” Nick blurts out, then sets the tray down on the coffee table, feeling silly, “but I-“   
  
“‘S’okay,” Danny cuts him off, getting to the other side of the table in a blink of an eye. Nick giving him the peace lily is giving part of himself to Danny. It’s giving him his heart. Nicholas had given him his heart months before and he just hadn’t noticed.    
  
Nick opens his mouth to say something else, but Danny just can’t wait anymore and closes his mouth over the blond’s lips, effectively shutting him up. Nicholas makes a strange noise in the back of his throat between a squeal and a whine. Danny would have laughed, and would later, but right now his head is spinning. His hands slide to Nicholas’ hips, pulling him closer until their groins rub together. The sensation runs through his body from the tips of his ears down to his toes.    
  
Nicholas’ arms wrap around his partner’s shoulders, his one hand tangling in Danny’s just too long hair. Nicholas mouth is soft and warm and Danny wants  _ more, more, more _ . He presses his hands under Nick’s shirt and guides him until he’s lying on the couch. This surprises the blond, who gasps in Danny’s mouth before pulling away. Danny takes the opportunity to latch on to his neck.    
  
“Danny,” Nicholas moans and squirms under the weight of his partner. “I don’t think-“ another moan, “you’re still. You still need to recover-“ another moan.    
  
Danny mumbles into Nick’s neck, mostly because he’s embarrassed and can’t look him in the eye. “I’m fine. Waited too long, don’t want to wait longer.”    
  
Nicholas chuckles, kissing Danny’s head while running his fingers up and down his sides, soothingly. “You’ve been home a week.”    
  
“Been waiting a lot longer than that...”   
  
It’s mumbled by Nicholas’ skin but he hears it just as well. It makes him pause for a moment and when he finds the words to speak, he hopes he’s saying the right thing. “I lead myself to believe I could never have you.”    
  
“...you can,” Danny says, his face still pressed in the space between Nick’s shoulder and neck, “if you want.”    
  
A shiver runs through Nick’s spine. He wants. Of course he wants. He’s wanted Danny for months, loved him for months. But he worries about Danny. He doesn’t want to hurt him anymore than he’s been hurt. He doesn’t want to take advantage or ruin their friendship.    
  
But now Danny is here, lying on top of him. Between his thighs. Nick does the only thing he can think to do. With shaking hands, he brings Danny’s head back up to his. “I love you,” he says without hesitation  before claiming his mouth in a deep kiss.    
  
Danny moans. Suddenly no longer shy, his hands find Nick’s belt. He fumbles at first, finding it hard to get the belt off and kiss Nick while his hands shake the way that they are. He pulls away, leaving Nick panting on his elbows as he watches his partner unbuckle the belt and rip it off. “God, Nick, love you. Love you, too. I love you so much.”    
  
As soon as the belt is gone, Danny manages the zipper and button in record time and yanks both his trousers and boxers down in one quick motion. His shirt follows a moment later. Danny resumes his earlier attack of the blond’s neck, sucking and licking until Nicholas is a boneless mess beneath him.    
  
Danny continues his assault down Nicholas’ chest, paying close attention to each nipple before licking down the lean muscle and settling between his thighs.    
  
“Danny, you don’t have -,” the rest of the sentence is lost in a fit of curses as Danny lowers his mouth and takes Nicholas in one swallow. He watches, mesmerized, as Danny’s head bobs up and down slowly, but gaining speed. It’s clear Danny lacked experience but he more than made up for it with sheer enthusiasm.    
  
Soon Nick is jerking up into his partner’s mouth, manners forgotten. He gags for just a second before adjusting his technique. He grabs Nick’s hips but doesn’t try and stop him. Danny opens his throat and let’s Nicholas abuse his mouth for what feels like several minutes before pulling off with an almost pornagraphic sounding plop.    
  
“That drawer there,” Danny motions to the stand by the other man’s head. Confused, panting, and more than a little frustrated that Danny has stopped, Nick reaches in it and pulls out the first thing his fingers touch.    
  
He stares in complete awe as Danny takes the bottle of lubricant from him. Despite everything, he hasn’t really thought it would get to this point. That Danny would even want to take it this far.    
  
Danny feels lightheaded and so so happy. His dick is yelling at him to hurry up but he takes his time, slipping one finger into Nick slowly. By Nick’s reaction, Danny is certain the blond doesn’t have a lot of experience in this either.    
  
“Let me know if you want to stop,” Danny whispers, almost unable to hear himself over the beating of his own heart. He moves his finger slowly at first, watching for any sign that his partner isn’t enjoying this as much as he is. It takes a moment but soon Nicholas just grunts and closes his eyes, his teeth biting into his lip softly. Danny takes this as a good sign and adds a second finger.    
  
“God, Danny.”    
  
There’s something about the way he says his name. It drives Danny crazy and he’s not sure he can wait any longer. He removes his fingers almost roughly, strokes himself twice with the lube, and then lines himself up.    
  
“Is this okay?” Danny doesn’t have condoms. The only person he’s been interested in being with is finally under him and he hadn’t exactly been prepared. Part of Danny still thinks this could all be a dream. They both know Danny is clean because he’d been tested while in the hospital. Nicholas knows he’s good because he’d been tested after Janine and hasn’t been anyone since. He goes to say this but realizes that Danny doesn’t need an explanation. He trusts Nick and only needs his okay.    
  
“Yes,” Nicholas says, breathlessly. He can’t help but watch as Danny’s length disappears inside him, deliberately slow. His eyes roll back when Danny finally  _ finally _ settles completely inside of him.    
  
“Ah, fuck, yeah.”    
  
Nick almost laughs. There’s something so Danny about his words. It’s endearing and it makes Nick feel happy and that in turn makes him want to laugh. The laughter barely escapes his lips in spite of his feelings because Danny starts moving. His thrusts at first are short but sharp and angled in such a way that Nick loses his breath almost completely.    
  
Nick can only take so much. “Danny, Danny, please.”    
  
“Please, what?”    
  
Nick whines, his face burning, but he manages to say what’s racing through his head. “Danny, harder,  _ please _ . I need you to go faster.”    
  
Danny stops moving all together but before Nicholas can complain, Danny grabs him under his knees, pulls him until his feet are over his shoulders and drives his dick hard into Nicholas. This time the blond does laugh, practically manic with pleasure, as Danny continues to trust into him.    
  
It doesn’t take long for Danny to feel the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. It’s been so long and Nick feels so good wrapped around his cock. Wrapping his hand around Nick, he begins to jerk him off, trying to time it with his trusts and probably failing miserably.    
  
Nick shouts, emptying himself all over Danny’s stomach before falling spent on the couch. Satisfied, Danny let’s go.    
  
...   
  
Much, much later, Nicholas pulls a chair from the dining room up to the windowsill and asks Danny to sit. He does, and is immediately rewarded with a lap full of still naked Nicholas and a loving kiss.    
  
Nick takes the necessary experiment and begins to tend to the lily, talking Danny through it as he does. It’s simple but Danny listens to very word carefully.    
  
He knows exactly what the lily means and there’s no way in Hell he’s messing it up.


End file.
